


Never Look Back (You Make Me Feel Like A Teenage Dream)

by lunarknightz



Category: Glee, Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it reality, a sweet dream, or the side-effects of mainlining Netflix?  Leslie discovers that life with Ben is a sweet song, even with highly-choreographed show stopping musical numbers.  OR, Leslie becomes a Gleek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Look Back (You Make Me Feel Like A Teenage Dream)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marauder_in_warblerland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauder_in_warblerland/gifts).



> Set before the 3 year gap.

Leslie Knope was bored.

  This was not a phenomena that happened to her often. Marlene Griggs-Knope had taught her daughter how to entertain herself at an early age, always encouraging her child to never have an idle hand. Leslie’s natural enthusiasm for the causes, things, and people she loved normally kept her busy.  

But her life right now was most certainly not normal.

 

 Having children was a life event that Leslie feared might have passed her by. For a long time, Leslie was sure that she’d be the first single female president. But then Ben Wyatt had waltzed into her life and changed everything in the best of ways. Now they were having children- three at one time! It was an adventure that seemed so incredibly awesome.  

Things had lined up organically that Leslie had some time off during her transition from working in Pawnee to working for the National Park Service. The timing couldn’t have been more ideal, as Leslie was put on bed rest after a bit of a scare concerning the pregnancy. Things were good now, but Leslie was still to take it easy for the sake of both her and her babies.

At first, she had filled the time easily, making binders for her new job, catching up on scrapbooking her life with Ben, and reading “ _What to Expect When You’re Expecting_ ” cover to cover five times. 

To make matters worse, Leslie found it hard to sleep, tossing and turning throughout the night. She took to sleeping on the couch, as to not disturb Ben, who was running himself crazy both at work and at home. So after about three weeks, Leslie had caught up on her to do list. And she was at a loss for what to do.  

Relief from boredom came from a suggestion from Ann, during one of their daily talks on FaceTime. Of course Ann, whose son Oliver was still a tiny tot, would have good advice. “Netflix. I couldn’t have gotten through the last trimester and the midnight feedings without it.”  

Ben had a Netflix subscription, but Leslie hadn’t used it too much. And it was wonderful. She watched cartoons from when she was a child, and watched every Disney animated movie that she could find. She lost a weekend to Pawn Stars. And then she found a show called Glee. Within a day, she was on season 2; and had already downloaded a bunch of the songs from the show on her computer. She was a Gleek, as they called them online, only about five or six years too late.  As she pushed play for another episode, Leslie yawned.   
 ________   

So, in hindsight, Leslie figured, she might not have been the best choice to go undercover to check out their competition at Regionals. 

The Dalton Academy in Eagleton _was_ an all boy’s school, after all; and she was hardly a boy, thank you very much, stupid puberty be damned. But sending in Andy’s alter ego of Burt Macklin or following Tom’s suggestion of sending in DJ Roomba as a covert spy just didn’t seem like it would accomplish the goal as well as she could.  

New Directions _had_ to dominate this year. The glee club’s future was at stake, with the evil cheerleading coach and part time librarian Tammy out for blood. Mr. S’ evil ex-wife could not prevail.  

And besides, Eagleton was _Eagleton_. They deserved to loose just for that. 

  Leslie took a deep breath, and called on the calming techniques that her best friend and amazing albino angelfish, Ann, had taught her. She could do this. She had _this_.  Just then, a school bell rang and the halls of Dalton came alive. Students began running down the corridor at a furious pace.

With a burst of courage, Leslie took a deep breath and reached out and touched the shoulder of one of the uniformed students that was running down the hall.   “Oh, hi. Excuse me. Can I ask you a question? I’m new here.” She said, fiddling with the Dalton blazer that Donna had procured for her, under possibly questionable means.”  

“Yeah,” he said, and a smile spread across his face. He wasn’t exactly terrible looking face wise, Leslie realized. “It would seem so. I’m Ben. How can I help you?”  

“Well, Hi Ben. I’m Leslie. So what exactly is going on?” 

“The Warblers are throwing an impromptu performance in the senior commons. Tends to get the school wound up for a while.” 

“The glee club here is kind of cool?” It was like she was on a different planet than Pawnee, where the glee club was as welcome as the city’s infamous raccoons.

 “The Warblers”, Ben replied with a wink, “are just like rock stars. You coming to the show?”  

Leslie nodded.  

“C’mon,” Ben said, reaching out and taking Leslie’s hand, “I know a shortcut.” Together they ran down the hall.  Leslie told herself that it was the running that was getting her out of breath, and made a mental note to up her daily workouts so she’d be ready for regionals. It was the running, and not the incredibly cute faced boy that was holding her hand.

Together, they ran to a large room. 

In the large crowd of boys, Leslie felt awkward and lost.  “I stick out like a sore thumb.”

 “You’re a pretty girl, and the only girl in a school full of boys. Play this right Leslie, and you’ll be out queen.” Ben squeezed her hand gently before letting it go. “Now if you’ll excuse me…”  

Ben ran out to the center of the room, joining the Warblers in formation. The Warblers began to sing an amazing version of Katy Perry’s _”Teenage Dream”_. Ben was singing the lead. And he was singing to _her_! 

Leslie felt her heart soar and leap. This is what she imagined meeting Joe Biden would be like. 

Only better. Because Ben was _amazing_.   

Or maybe worse. Because Ben was from Eagleton. He was a Warbler. He was the competition.  

“Crap.” Leslie muttered. 

The Glee Club competition season had just gotten personal.  

The song came to a close, and Ben walked up to her. “So what did you think about _Teenage Dream?”_    

 

_______

 

  “…Dream. Leslie, honey, wake up. You’re dreaming.”  

Leslie opened her eyes with a start. Ben was standing beside her, his face concerned. “Are you okay?”  

Leslie blinked, dazed, waking up from her dream. “Yeah.” She said after taking a deep breath. “I just had a really, really realistic dream.”  

“I’m glad you finally got some sleep.” Ben said, leaning down and kissing her on the forehead. “I hated to wake you up, but you kept on muttering “Crap” over and over again. I was afraid that you were feeling bad, or having a nightmare….”   The pregnancy scare still had Ben on pins and needles, bless his heart.

“I’m fine. I just had a dream that I was in the Glee Club. And you were the extremely attractive competition.” 

  Ben looked up at the television and laughed. “You were marathoning Glee on Netflix. I’m pretty sure that pregnancy hormones and Ryan Murphy programming are pretty much the key ingredients for really whacked out dreams.”  

“Speaking of hormones, did you bring what I asked?”

  “Of course I did.” Ben smiled. “You think that I’m going to let the mother of my children down? Only the best for my baby mama.” 

Leslie giggled.

Ben handed her a styrofoam container. “Just what you asked for."

  She opened the container and both smiled at the contents, which was followed shortly by a grimace. “This is totally your fault, you know. It’s your genes in our children that are making me crave calzones and eschew nature’s perfect food, the waffle.”  

“I’m sorry?” He shrugged. “But Calzones are awesome…”

  “As soon as the Doctor says they can have solid food, our children are eating waffles. Not calzones.”

  Sensing that this was an argument he’d never win, Ben nodded. “I love you and I like you, Leslie.”   He sat down beside her on the couch and kissed her deeply. Their kiss was broken when one- or possibly more of their unborn children kicked at their father. "And I love and I like these little ones."

“I love you and I like you too. And obviously the babies do too.”

"I'm a lucky man."

"And I'm a lucky lady. Say, what do you think about Blaine as a baby name?"

"Probably the same way you feel about Khaleesi, I'm guessing."

"Oh well." Leslie shrugged. "Back to the drawing board, I guess." She smiled. “Care to share a calzone?”

  He did.    

**Author's Note:**

> marauder_in_warblerland, 
> 
> I saw from you tumblr that you are a Gleek. As I still love the show even though I know it's had its' problems, I had fun combining these two awesome shows in their last season. I hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
